During certain maintenance operations of the nuclear reactor, it is requested to visually inspect specific areas of parts located near the inside of the pressurized vessel of the nuclear reactor.
These parts are for example the vessel bottom entries, or elements of the devices for keeping bottom internal equipment in position.
To that end, it is possible to use a carrier that keeps a camera in position facing the part to be inspected.
The control command device of the carrier allows placement of the camera with an error on the position that is frequently of several centimeters. To be able to inspect a precise location of the part, it is necessary to recalibrate the position of the camera. To that end, a corner of the part is for example used, when said part has one. The position of the camera is successively adjusted with respect to each of the three surfaces coming together on the corner.